EMW New Year's House Party (2013)
Card Hell In A Cell Match for the EMW World Women's Championship: Bustice © w/EMW Owner Theo Clardy vs. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey EMW World Heavyweight Championship: Chad Johnson © vs. Blitz Non-Title Match: NIWA World Heavyweight Champion "The Wrestling Badass" Shelton Benjamin © vs. Duke Nukem Angelina Love vs. Kelly K. Blank EMW International Championship: "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal © w/So Cal Val vs. Trevor Phillips Four Way Dance for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship: "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH & Peter Pan © vs. CCL Tag Team Champions Future Foundation vs. The Chase Brothers vs. The Crew Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship: The Gothem City Sirens © vs. Psylektra Results *1 - After the match, Trevor Phillips ran in and celebrated with DeSanta and Franklin in the ring. *2 - After the match, Kelly extends her hand to Love but when Angelina reaches for the handshake, Kelly slaps her across the face then leaves the ring as Angelina looked on feeling her right cheek that Kelly slapped. *3 - The match ended via Referee's Decision when Benjamin knocked out Duke with the Drive-By Kick then continues to strike Duke with right hands. After the match, Benjamin leaves the ring to a huge roar of boos from the crowd as EMTs check on Duke. *4 - Psylektra won the match via count-out when Catwoman convinces Quinn and Ivy to not return to the ring during the referee's 10 Count. Eventhough Psylektra won the match, it was by Count-Out and the only ways to win the titles is by pinfall or submission, so The Gotham City Sirens are still the champions. *5 - After the match, NEW Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Champions Michael De Santa & Franklin Clinton joined Trevor Phillips in the celebration. *6 - The match ended via Disqualification when NIWA World Heavyweight Champion "The Wrestling Badass" Shelton Benjamin interfered and attacked Blitz after he hits Johnson with the All Out Blitz. Eventhough Blitz wins the match, the only way for the title to change hands is via pinfall or submission so Chad Johnson is still the EMW World Heavyweight Champion. After the match, Johnson and Benjamin continue their attack on Blitz, but then an Ambulance has parked near the entrance way and out came Duke Nukem in a Blue Hospital Robe as he runs in the ring with the IV Poleand started swinging away at Benjamin and Johnson but both men made a quick exit out of the ring before Duke can get to them. Duke then helped Blitz to his feet, but feeling a bit out of it as Blitz checks on him to see if hes okay as Duke's theme plays in the background. *8 - In the last moments of the match, Rousey had Bustice locked in the Armbar Submission but then EMW Owner Theo Clardy dragged Referee Kim Winslow out of the ring and Winslow was down at the outside of the ring. Bustice taps out but Winslow was not there to confirm it then Rousey lets go of the hold and stares at Clardy. Rousey then exits the ring and chases after Clardy. Clardy enters the ring and Rousey corners Clardy as he tries to beg her off. Rousey then turns around and then Bustice hits Rosuey with the Big Bust and then pins Rousey as Clardy revives Winslow so she can count the pinfall and award Bustice the win. Afterwards, Kate Upton, EMW World Heavyweight Champion Chad Johnson, NIWA World Heavyweight Champion "The Wrestling Badass" Shelton Benjamin & The Crew (NEW EMW International Champion Trevor Phillips & Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Champions Michael De Santa & Franklin Clinton) arrived to the ring and celebrate with Clardy and Bustice. Clardy then grabs a microphone and then begins to speak by saying "As you all just saw...Tonight is an end of an era (Points to a Fallen Ronda Rousey) as we begin a new era in 2014...This right here is the beginning of a Team...This right here IS my DREAM TEAM!!!!" The Clardy Dream Team then stood over Rounda Rousey and celebrated to a thunderous ovation of boos from the crowd. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Benjamin walked past the curtain and then he was approached by EMW Owner Theo Clardy (who is in his referee attire) and Kate Upton. He thought that Theo was gonna punish him for what he did to Duke, but Theo didn't and thought of what Shelton did impressed him and Kate for knocking out Chuck Norris and Duke and asked Shelton to talk about a little offer as Shelton told him "Theo...I'm all ears." Clardy, Upton and Benjamin then walked away as they continue their discussion. *Backstage, NIWA World Heavyweight Champion "The Wrestling Badass" Shelton Benjamin leaves EMW Owner Theo Clardy's office and then Clardy approaches him by saying "So we have a deal?!" and Shelton responds "You damn right we do. Finally, someone that is in charge that acknowledge and respect my talents." Theo answered back by saying "Shelton, you hae been under the radar for too long. I believe it's time for you to step up to the spotlight and with my help, you will stay on that spotlight in the NIWA." Both men then shook hands and Benjamin leaves and then Kate Upton approaches Theo Clardy. She said "So....Is the big New Year's Surprise all set up?!" and Theo anwers her by saying "You know it, Kate. Believe me when I say that when 2013 comes to an end, we will have a moment, no one in EMW will EVER forget!" Clardy and Upton then smiled as the crowd boos them loudly. *At Jackson Memorial Hospital in Miami, Florida, Shaundi was seen talking to someone on the phone by telling that person "Yeah, I have been cleared but me along with the Dewynter Sisters are stuck here for "More Tests". After what I saw tonight, and eveything that has happened. It wouldn't surprise me if it's been the plan from the start. Yeah, we are getting out tomorrow...Then, we will discuss what we are going to do about this...Theo should have known...But soon, he will know without a shadow of doubt...THAT NO ONE F**KS WITH THE SAINTS!!!" Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW Special Events Category:2013